The Undine
by ShotDownSkyRail
Summary: I never really thought that one little debate could get me buried into so much trouble. I don't want to start anything. I'm a simple girl. I try to be a good mom, and I want to raise my son to the best of my abilities. You can't even imagine my surprise when I met a vampire who wanted to immerse himself in my life. AUish. Rated M for themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before we begin, I would like to state that I haven't ever written True Blood fiction, and I'm very nervous, but I'm going to put my best efforts forward to create an original fiction. I'm trying to stay as close to the original story line and angle as possible, but be forewarned, I will be making changes, mostly very small, when I see fit. I have researched the mythology I'm using for my main character, but I make no claims of being an expert, if I get something wrong, _please _tell me and I will make the necessary changes, so long as they do not hinder the progress or angle of the fiction. And lastly, this will be a Godric centric fiction. I fell in love with his character immediately and I've been itching to write a fiction centered on him ever since. Foot notes will be used at the bottom as needed. Without further ado, _The Undine_

"I'd never put much thought into the existence of vampires. As a child, I had written them off as another mythical creature that only came to life through the written words of a book, or in old wives tales told to scare young children. They were intriguing, yes, but I had quickly lost interest in them after Steven Kora, my next door neighbor's son, had bullied me nonstop for weeks when I had read about them. The older boy was quick to point out that the stories I was reading were just that, stories. Fiction. A figment of an author's imagination. I had moved on to the next creature without a second thought on the dark world that included vampires.

I was shell shocked, to say the least, when vampires decided to 'come out of the coffin'. At first, it was hard to wrap my mind around the concept. Vampires are real. They exist. They walk on the same plane as we do. As you can imagine, it was extremely unsettling. Why wouldn't it be? These creatures are highly advanced hunters, with the strength of 10,000 men, not to mention faster than a speeding bullet. Every sense in their bodies is tuned to a fine point. The perfect predator. Void of a conscious. A killing machine who feels no remorse, no joy and no sorrow. "

I paused in my debate, looking around the college classroom. I could see the looks of approval filtering through onto some faces.

"But, I'm afraid I must point out an obvious fact."

Several eyebrows rose.

"Fellow students, the fact of the matter is, we don't know for certain that vampires are emotionless killing machines. We can't prove that they are bloodlust driven beings that live only for the kill. And while, yes, we could generalize an entire species based upon blind fear and senseless hatred, I would like to believe that we, as human beings, are far more sensible than that. I would like to believe that we will not allow ignorance and impudence to rule our minds. Yes, I am aware that there are members of the vampire community that have proven themselves to be….unsavory, and because of this, our interpretation of these creatures has been skewed and twisted and manipulated, created solely on the one angle we were presented. We have condemned an entire race to the flames, my friends. How are we to truly learn about and learn from vampires, if we refuse to even acknowledge them as more than bloodthirsty killers?"

I could see that my words were affecting the class, some more positively than others.

"I'm not asking you to run through the streets at night, screaming that you'd like to make new friends." A few muffled chuckles echoed in the room."I'm simply asking that you keep an open mind to the vampire community, and give those who would like to integrate into our society a fair and fighting chance to prove themselves worthy." I took a moment to glance around the room."I believe, in my heart, that these creatures are able to feel and empathize and evolve, but how can they if we won't give them the chance? How are we ever to coexist? The answer is we cannot. We must come to a compromise, a way to peacefully live among one another, before our hatred consumes us all."

I stepped down from the podium and made my way back up to my seat, fully aware of the heated glares directed at my back. Most in this class would not agree with my opinion, but it really didn't bother me. This was a debate based upon opinion _and_ facts. Feathers were bound to get ruffled.

"Thank you, Ms. Maverick. Excellent as always. Mr. Gabbard, I do believe you were next."

Professor Wagner clapped politely and motioned for Kurt Gabbard to take the podium, his own debate for the vampire issue ready and waiting. I settled into my seat further, knowing that the slew of vampire hate that was about to come out of Kurt's mouth would, no doubt, go on for much too long.

_**The Undine. The Undine. The Undine. The Undine. The Undine. The Undine. The Undine. The Undine.**_

It wasn't until I had finished loading the last of my school supplies into the trunk of my car, that I felt the heated stare burning into the back of my skull. Turning cautiously, I found myself being inspected by two men. They sat across the road on a local bus stop bench. The first of them was a bald man who could stand to lose more than a few pounds. He was, it appeared, of average height with a heavier frame. Beady eyes regarded me, mocking me. He wiped a hand down the front of his stained shirt, then again over the rough material of his denim jeans. He swung his boot-clad foot lightly, scuffing it against the pavement. The other man was considerably more well kept, reminding me of a cat the way he constantly preened at himself and adjusted his tie. He too, appeared of average height and build, with short, mousy brown hair that was styled up and out of his face. Oddly enough, he wore a suit that made you think he had just come from church, paired with a shiny black set of shoes. As soon as they noticed me observing them, they were on their feet and headed my way. I hurried to shut the trunk of my car, hauling ass to the driver's side, then fumbling to get the door unlocked.

" Ms. Maverick?"

I jumped lightly at the sudden question, then turned, coming face-to-chest with the prissy man in a suit. I raised a blonde brow slightly, suddenly wishing that I had just skipped tonight's class like I had originally wanted to. Shifting my purse from my right shoulder to the left one, I tightened the grip I had on my car keys in my right hand. Something was really off about these two, and it was starting to give me the creeps.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to ask someone's name without introducing yourself first?" I inwardly noted the sour look that crossed his face. He opened his mouth and gaped at me for a good moment before regaining his composure and straightening. He stepped closer, crowding into my personal space.

"Of course, how rude of me. My name is Steve Newlin, and this fine fellow is my good friend, Gabe. May we have a word with you?" His voice was sweet, sickeningly so. The hair on the back of my neck and on my arms rose instantaneously, and something in me told me that this was a conversation I did _not_ want to have.

"No. I have places to be and people to see. Have a nice night, gentlemen."

The look on their faces was priceless. Easily climbing into my junky car, I started the engine and roared past them down the street. Looking in my rearview mirror I could see the two goons still rooted to the same spot I had left them. Something really was off about those two, and I certainly didn't plan on sticking around to figure out what it was.

A/N: This fiction, unfortunately, does not have a Beta. Any mistakes you see are mine and if you would PM them to me I will fix ASAP. Please rate, review, and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the favorites follows and reviews! It makes me want to write this well, so much more than I had already wanted to. Plus, they make me smile. Again, thank you.

I spent the entire drive home looking over my shoulder. Every unexpected noise caused me to flinch. I narrowly avoided sideswiping another driver, and received a very rude, but much deserved, gesture and a cussing so thorough my ears turned red. I pulled into my apartment complex parking lot, just thankful to finally be home. I lived in the lower east end of Dallas, a rough neighborhood, with lots of crimes, and even more gang-related activity. But, I had never been bothered, and I could only do so much, financially. I worked my fingers to the bone as a secretary at a small law firm a couple of blocks from where I lived. They paid well enough, but I refused to allow my child to go to a daycare center, and a good portion of my check went to paying my elderly neighbor to watch Benntley while I went to work and school.

Shuffling into my apartment, I called out a wary, "Ben, I'm home." Almost instantly I heard the telltale signs of my four year-old running towards me.

"Momma!" My arms were abruptly filled with my giggly, happy little boy. I ran my hands through his chocolate colored curls, before peppering his forehead with kisses. My son looked almost nothing like me, the only traits he really took from me being his big, innocent green eyes and the curls in his hair.

"Hey Benji Boy, I missed you while I was gone today." I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him closer to me, kissing the top of his head for good measure. "Did ya miss me?"

"Duh. I always miss you when you have to go work." My heart melted a little when I heard Ben's typical lisp, his s's not quite coming out right.

"Were you good for Mrs. Rodriguez today?" I looked to the elderly Hispanic woman, who had just hobbled into the room, for confirmation. Linda Rodriguez had been babysitting Benntley almost as long as I had been living in Dallas. I had come to look at the sweet woman as a surrogate grandmother for Ben, and loved her dearly. Her gray hair was, as always, pulled into a strict bun on the top of her head. Her honey colored eyes peered at me from a face that was full of laugh wrinkles, and had a few small age spots doting the cheeks, but you could tell that she had been quite the stunner in her time.

"He was perfect, as always, _cariño_." Her term of endearment warmed my bones, and I shut the door before turning back to her.

"Sorry I'm back so late; classes didn't let out on time tonight. I'll try to come home early tomorrow, so you can have a break. I don't have class tomorrow night." And while that wasn't exactly true, I did actually have class the next night, I felt awful about leaving Linda with Ben all the time, he was my responsibility, and I rarely got any time with him anymore.

"Now, _c__ariño_, I may be old but I remember the days of the week. Tomorrow is Thursday, you and I both know that you most certainly have class tomorrow night. I don't mind watching him tomorrow night. You should know that by now, _cariño_ _o cielo_." She gave me a reprimanding look, obviously not pleased that I was trying to skip class. Linda had already watched her own children and two of her grandchildren drop out of high school, taken by the streets. To say she expected me to graduate with flying colors would be the biggest understatement of the year.

"I feel bad; you never get any time to yourself anymore. You're always here at my apartment, either watching Ben for me, or helping me in some way, shape or form. I don't want you to feel like you have to be here. I can finish up this semester, then wait to enroll again until Ben's gone to school full time."

"Absolutely not, young lady. You listen to me, and you listen well, Alastrina Inara Maverick. You are going to finish this degree on time, if it is the last thing I do. You can go absolutely no where in this world if you are not properly educated. I have had too many loved ones end up in dead end jobs or worse to allow you to do this to yourself. You have your son to provide for _hija_, and that alone should be the motivation you need to carry on."

I knew she was right, she always was, and I had to nod my head in agreement. I ruffled Ben's curls before giving him a gentle push in the direction of the bedroom we shared.

"Why don't you go and start getting your bed clothes ready, Mrs. Rodriguez and I need to finish having our discussion, and it is way past your bedtime, little man." He rubbed his eyes sleepily before nodding and stumbling his way into the bedroom.

"What's the real issue that is troubling you, _mi hija_?" She shot me a calculating look, a lifetime's wisdom in her eyes.

"I'm worried, _abuela_. I think I might be in danger." I glanced nervously around the room, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Come, sit. Tell me what has caused your fear." She sat on my tattered old sofa, patting the spot next to her, before wringing her hands nervously. I sat beside her, leaning into her comforting warmth when she gently pulled my head to her shoulder, running wrinkled hands over my platinum blonde curls.

"You know we've been debating the Vampire community in my Communications course, right?" She hmmed in agreement. "Well I gave my debate today, and there were a lot of people who didn't agree. I didn't think anything of it, because really, what are they gonna do? They're a bunch of college kids." She hmmed again, before motioning for me to continue.

"There were two men waiting for me when I got out of class, _abuela_. They were waiting for me on a bench across the street from campus. As soon as they saw me, they cornered me against the car. I don't think they liked what I had to say about the Vampire community." Her arms tightened around me, and she started speaking rapid fire Spanish that I couldn't keep up with.

"_Buen Dios__arriba__! __¿Te hicieron daño__? __¿Estás bien?__¿Le ha dicho__a las autoridades__lo que pasó?__¿Cómo__escapaste?__Por favor,__tenga cuidado con__las cosas que dices__, hija mía. __No podía__soportar la idea de__perderte.__Me tienes que__prometer que va a__llevar__algo para__protegerse a sí mismo__con__. __Prométeme, hija."_

My heart swelled, and tears came to my eyes. This woman was of no relation to me, and yet she still cared for my son and myself as if we were her own flesh and blood.

"_Ali__, respóndeme!"_

"I'm alright, _abuela._ Shaken up, no doubt, but I'm alright. I think I just need to get some sleep. I have work in the morning. Has Benntley had his bath yet?"

"Of course he has, _hija_. You just need to get him into his pajamas, and then he'll be ready to fall asleep. Do you need me to stay tonight, _cariño_ _o cielo_? I can if you need me to." Although I appreciated her offer, I couldn't run to her every time I had a problem. Besides, she already did so much, I couldn't possibly ask anymore of her.

"No, that's alright, _abuela_. I think we'll be okay. Let me walk you to the door." I stood and gently pulled her to her feet, before walking with her to the front door.

"You know I'm only a phone call away, right? If you need me, call. _Te quiero_, Ali. _Durme bien, mi hija._ I'll see you in the morning." I waited in the doorway, watching her hobble down the hall to her apartment, and retreated back into my own apartment once she was safely in hers.

"Momma, is everything ok?" Benntley stood in the doorway of our bedroom, in his Batman pajamas, rubbing his eyes, and swaying unsteadily.

"Everything's fine, baby boy. Why do you ask?" I quickly crossed the living room, sweeping him up into my arms, and carried him into the bedroom. It was cramped, with a double bed and two dressers, one for me and the other for Benntley, taking up most of the floor space. The covers on the bed were already rumpled; he had tried to put himself to bed. I made quick work of tucking him in again, running a soothing hand through his curls.

"I heard you and _abuela_ talking. No one is gonna hurt you, right?" Fat tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I don't want you to get hurt, Momma." My heart squeezed, I was causing my child pain.

"Of course not, my sweet baby boy. I'm perfectly fine. Now, you toss those worries out of your head, little boy. It's time for bed. Which story would you like to hear tonight, sweet pea?" Benji quickly made his selection, and was out like a light before I had read him half the book. Sighing, I stood and picked out a set of soft sweat pants, fresh underwear and an old over sized T-shirt from my dresser to sleep in before I made my way to the small bathroom. I stripped out of the plain black slacks, short-sleeved purple button-up and simple flats that I had worn to work that day. I stood in front of the mirror for minute, just looking at myself.

Nowadays, I just looked tired. I had once been considered the prettiest girl that attended the small high school of Donie, Texas. My body had stubbornly refused to stop growing vertically once I had hit the 5'2" mark. Being petite was both a gift and a curse, a curse more often than not, especially when I needed something that was located on the top shelf. I could use a haircut, I had many, many split ends. My blonde curls weren't as bouncy as they once were, and they certainly didn't shine the way they used to. There were dark circles under my bright green eyes, and I could tell that I had lost weight. I was slender to begin with, but I almost looked sickly now. Pregnancy hadn't changed the way my hips flared dramatically from my slim waist, or my modest chest. I hadn't gotten any stretch marks when I had been pregnant with Ben, a small miracle, considering I had only been around 105 pounds when I had gotten pregnant. Unluckily for me, there was now a long, light pink scar that was raised slightly and ran across my lower stomach, a constant reminder of my emergency C-section. I looked away from the scar, hating the way it marred my lightly tanned skin. I had always had supple thighs, I'd never really wanted them, but they were more noticeable since I had had Benntley. I loved my son more than anything in the world, and I wouldn't trade him for anything, but I could hardly look at my naked body anymore, I was ashamed of my post-pregnancy body. I turned from the mirror suddenly, not wanting to face myself anymore. A quick shower and I was ready to snuggle under the covers, but that would have to wait. I still had to finish up some homework from my Business Management course, and the apartment wasn't going to clean itself before Linda got here in the morning. Padding barefoot through the bedroom and living room, I entered the kitchen and stretched languidly, glancing at the clock, that hung above the stove, lazily. 11:30 at night. The dishes were easy enough to finish up, and I had the sweeping, mopping and vacuuming done in record time. I settled into one of the small kitchen table chairs, then groaning softly. I had left my school supplies in the trunk of the car.

"You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me, way to go Ali. Way to be a fuckin' dumbass and leave your stuff in the trunk." I muttered to myself under my breath, slipping on a pair of house shoes and a light jacket, before grabbing my keys and walking out the door, locking it behind me.

The walk down the hall and a flight of stairs then out into the parking lot took no time at all, but I was too agitated to really take notice of my surroundings.

"What's next Ali? I swear, I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached." I shivered slightly, it wasn't cold per say, but I was out in the night air with damp hair. I grabbed the necessary items angrily, before slamming the trunk and locking it again.

The hair of the back of my neck stood straight up, and I whipped around to peer across the street. Standing just in the shadows of another apartment complex was a boy. He appeared to be no older than 17, with rich dark brown hair and the palest skin I'd ever seen. He also happened to be staring.

Right. At. Me.

Before I could even react, he was gone.

**Translations:**

_Cariño_: Honey/ Darling, depending on the context it's used in.

_Cariño o cielo_:Sweetheart.

_Hija: _Child, in the female form. If there were an o at the end (hijo), it would be in the male form.

_Mi hija: _My child.

_Abuela: _Grandmother

_Buen Dios__arriba__! __¿Te hicieron daño__? __¿Estás bien?__¿Le ha dicho__a las autoridades__lo que pasó?__¿Cómo__escapaste?__Por favor,__tenga cuidado con__las cosas que dices__, hija mía. __No podía__soportar la idea de__perderte.__Me tienes que__prometer que va a__llevar__algo para__protegerse a sí mismo__con__. __Prométeme, hija: _

Good Lord above! Did they hurt you? Are you alright? Have you told the authorities what happened? How did you get away? Please be careful of the things you say, my child. I couldn't bear to lose you. You must promise me that you will carry something to protect yourself with. Promise me, child.

_Ali__, respóndeme! : _Ali, answer me!

_Te quiero, _Ali: I love you, Ali.

_Durme bien, mi hija_. : Sleep well, my child.

A/N: What do we think? Please write a review and tell me what you think! P.S. A special thanks to the Guest who commented and corrected my misuse of the word _novio_. I have been using Google Translate for my translations as Spanish is not my first language and I do not speak it fluently. Please tell me if you spot any other errors as I do not have a Beta. All help is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

What the actual fuck?

The night air was quiet except for the occasional sound of a passing car, and my ragged breath. I squinted into the darkness, trying-and failing- to catch another glimpse of the pale boy. What in God's great creation was he doing out at this hour of the night? Alone nonetheless. And where was his momma at?!

"Hey, kid! Can you hear me?" No response. "It's dangerous out here at night. You should go home; before anyone tries to give you trouble." Zilch. "Are you listening to me?" Nothing. "You need to go home, ok?" I called softly into the night, silently willing him to respond. He never did. I waited for a good 10 minutes, before I heard the familiar cat calls of this particular block's thugs.

"Where you been all my life, sweet thang?"

"Who you lookin' for baby? I'll be him for you."

"C'mere suga, we'll take good care o' you."

I didn't wait for another comment to be slung my way, I bolted. There was no way in hell I was sticking around for those idiots to catch up to me. Boisterous laughter followed me into the building, fading as I got up the stairs, and disappearing completely when I slammed my door shut, fumbling to get the sliding lock and dead bolt in place. Drawing a shaky breath I leaned against the smooth surface, willing my heart to stop beating so cotton-picking fast.

Fuck.

I stumbled back to the kitchen to work on my homework, rubbing my sore eyes tiredly. I could rest my eyes for a few minutes, and then I would get my homework done.

_The Undine. The Undine. The Undine. The Undine. _

When I opened my eyes again, Mrs. Rodriguez was bending over the table, her hands placed on her hips and her face pinched tightly in anger.

"Please tell me it's not 7:30 already."

Her right eyebrow rising ever so slightly confirmed my suspicions.

"Fuck me." I rubbed my eyes before standing up and stretching, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable crick in my neck. Linda huffed in anger and slapped the back of my head just hard enough to make it hurt.

"Ali! Watch your mouth, before I scrub it out with dish soap. Now hurry up and get ready for work. You can still make it on time if you hurry. Shoo shoo." She gently tapped my bottom and pushed me towards the bedroom.

"Alright, alright I'm going." I mentally kicked myself in the ass for falling asleep last night; I still had so much shit to do. I sped through the process of getting ready for work, dressing myself in sheer black panty hose, a nice charcoal gray pencil skirt, a ¾ length sleeve, button up shirt the color of blood and a basic pair of black suede pumps. I pulled my hair into a simple, messy bun just behind and slightly beneath my right ear, and placed a pretty black hair comb, that had red roses on it, into the bun. I never did much in the makeup department, and today wasn't any different. Foundation, blush, mascara and a minimal amount of lip stain, and I was on my way out the door, kissing Benntley on the forehead fondly and waving goodbye to Linda.

I had barely made it to my car before I remembered the strange boy from last night. Squinting across the street, I saw no evidence of him ever being there. Had I imagined him into existence? It was entirely possible. I _had_ been fairly tired, well, more like exhausted, last night. I more than likely had, it was probably just my overactive imagination getting the best of me last night.

My drive to work was uneventful and I arrived at work five minutes early. I was bombarded with requests the moment I walked in the door. I barely had any time to get my purse put in my desk before Mr. Lee was buzzing my intercom, wanting to know where his cup of coffee was. Both of my bosses were kind people, but Mr. Lee tended to be a bit bitchy if he didn't get his coffee on time. I had been working for the Brice and Lee Law Firm for the last three years, and I was pretty freakin' good at my job. The only downfalls to the job were the fact that Benntley and I were not offered health insurance and the hours that I worked, 8am to 6:30pm Monday through Thursday and 8am to 7:30pm on Friday.

I manned the front desk by myself until right around 2 in the afternoon, when I took my thirty minute lunch. As always, I walked around the corner to a quiet coffee shop. The small size and friendly staff made the business establishment a favorite haunt of mine. They served the best ham melts, and were usually pretty slow when I took my lunch. I took a seat by the window, enjoying the warm sun that was coming through the glass. Taking a bite of my sandwich, I held back a groan of delight. Best freakin' food ever.

The chair across from me was pulled out, a pretty blonde woman sitting down in it. I chewed thoughtfully for a moment, glancing at her from beneath my bangs. Who the heck?

"Hi there, I'm Sarah Newlin. I couldn't help but notice you sitting all by your lonesome, mind if I join you?" She gazed at me expectantly, blue green eyes shining in the afternoon sun.

"Sarah Newlin? You wouldn't happen to know a Steve Newlin, would you?" I held her stare, raising a brow then sipping my latte nonchalantly.

"Steve's my husband. Have you met him?" She nervously smoothed her perfect blonde hair down with her left hand, bringing my attention to the diamond ring on her fourth finger.

"I think you and I both know the answer to that question. What do you what?" Leaning back into my chair, I gave her a skeptical look. This was too much of a freakin' coincidence.

"Well, Ali. May I call you Ali?" She shifted uncomfortably in her chair at the pointed look shot her way. "Steve and I have been watching you. Has anyone ever told you that you are an _extraordinary_ public speaker? People listen to what you have to say. You have _so_ much potential to do amazing things in your life, but we're worried for you, honey." My left hand was resting lightly on the tabletop, and she grasped it tightly within her own, the diamond on her hand catching in the sunshine and sparkling in a dazzling manner. "You are smart, bright young lady, and God wants his Holy Light to shine upon you. That light can't reach you if you subject yourself to the darkness that is the world of vampires. We want to help, sweetie. This is why we want to invite you to our Sunday service this week. Steve's father will be preaching, and it is quite the site to behold, let me be the first to say." She looked so sincere that I almost believed she really was worried about me, but her sweet smile couldn't stop the warning bells going off in my head.

"Let me get this straight, you and Steve want me to come to your church this Sunday, because you want to save me from myself?" She nodded in affirmation, and her smile nearly blinded me. "What a crock of shit." Sarah withdrew her hand from mine as if I had burnt her.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you want me to come to your church because you want to help me out of the 'goodness' of your hearts." She tried to interrupt me but I held up my hand, effectively silencing her protests. "You both are threatened by the fact that someone has a different opinion from your own and isn't afraid to voice it aloud." Her 1000 watt smile faltered before leaving her face completely. "I'm not stupid, Sarah. I see what you're doing, and I'm not falling for it. Your 'church', if it can even be called that, encourages its' members to hate and fear what they don't understand. A sermon can't really be called a sermon when all that is being taught is the exact opposite of what Christianity is supposed to be. You people don't honestly believe that Jesus would want a child of Christ to spew hatred from the pulpit, do you?" Her lower lip started to tremble, and she drew in a shaky breath. "Of course you do. Look, I appreciate the offer, really, I do." Not nearly as much as she thought I did. "But I can't be a part of an organization that so openly goes against the beliefs that my momma and daddy instilled in me when I was a child. Think on my words, Sarah. Have a nice day." I threw the money for my barely touched lunch on the table and stormed out of the shop, wanting to put as much distance between the two of us as possible.

A/N: Thank you all for the support! It may take me a while to update throughout the week, I work until late evening, but I'll do my best to update again as soon as possible. Please review! It gives me the motivation to continue. Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed. A special shout out to TopazRoses: Thank you for your reviews and it was my pleasure to update!


	4. Chapter 4

"_You have the potential to blah, blah, blah…Holy Light…blah, blah, blah…we want to help you. I look like a giant banana in this bright yellow pants suit…I wish I had a brain and could think for myself._" Three and half hours after my encounter with Sarah Newlin, and I was still hot about it, mocking her under my breath and sighing loudly to emphasize to my bosses that I was not in a good mood and would rather be at home. Either they had extremely thick heads, which I highly doubted, or they were just good at blocking me out. I was leaning towards the latter.

"Ali?" I threw the file I was holding onto my desk and glanced at Mrs. Brice, a sassy expression painting my face.

"What?"

She gave me one of those looks that only people who have raised children can really pull off. The look that said 'Sass me again and your face is going to meet my hand. Violently.' I rarely gave Ben those kinds of looks, but the kid's only four. He hasn't quite gotten into the Sass Stage yet. I blanched then mumbled out an apology. She nodded in acceptance before continuing.

"Jake and I are finished for the night; we'll close up if you wanna go ahead and get on home to that little cutie of yours." Stacey Brice and Jacob Lee were very lenient when it came to matters dealing with Benntley. They were also surprisingly understanding when I had to come in late or leave early, as it was difficult to schedule Benntley's doctor appointments or dentist checkups around my work hours.

I didn't question her motives, hurriedly gathering my things and punching out on the time clock before booking it out of the office, throwing a distracted goodbye over my shoulder as the door closed. My stomach grumbled loudly in protest as I shut the car door. I eyeballed the watch on my wrist; it was only 5:45 in the evening. I could swing by the coffee shop and get myself a bite to eat before heading towards campus for my Philosophy class, which began at 7.

I am a creature of habit. I had been coming to this shop for so long that the evening servers had my order memorized and could probably recite it back to me in their sleep.

"Hey Ali! You havin' the usual tonight?" Meg, a sweet thirty year-old mother of twin girls, greeted me as I waltzed through the door. She didn't even have to ask, already starting on my hot peppermint mocha, adding two espresso shots and a dash of vanilla. I smiled sweetly at her and the new barista, I wasn't exactly sure of his name yet, before claiming my usual window seat.

Something about being behind a sheet of glass made me want to people-watch. I'd never understood the strange desire, but it always made me feel calmer after a long day at the office.

Pedestrians strolled down the sidewalks in the late evening sun, the air a perfect mix of cool and warm, great walking weather. A perk of living in Texas. Even in the middle of March, it was still warm enough to be outside for extended periods of time. A young girl walked hand in hand with her mother, the sun giving her golden hair a glow that would make any grown woman jealous. She smiled up at her mother, oblivious to the fact that her mother wasn't paying attention to her; said woman's gaze was focused on her expensive looking phone. A group of business men walked out of the marketing firm across the street, chortling at some inside joke. One teenage couple in particular caught my eye as they walked by the window I was sitting in, hand in hand with their fingers interlocked. Their black band shirts and ripped skinny jeans made a stark contrast to their surroundings, along with the brightly dyed hair and eye catching hairstyles. The girl, whose hair was dyed a stunning shade of magenta, leaned into her boyfriend's side, closing her eyes contentedly, a small smile tugging up the corners of her mouth, bringing attention to the snakebites occupying her bottom lip. Her boyfriend fiddled with the gage in his right ear as his gaze shifted to his girlfriend, pure adoration filling his eyes, and he pulled her closer to him, kissing the crown of her head in a gesture so sweet it _hurt_ to look at them.

"Here you go, ma'am. One peppermint mocha, two espresso shots and a shot of vanilla with a ham and cheese melt, toasted to golden perfection." The new barista placed my order on the table then sent me a small smirk and a wink before sauntering back to his station. Meg's eyebrows shot into her hairline, her mouth forming an 'O'.

I gave her a "WTF?" look, pointing at his retreating back. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to her coffee machine, wiping it down half-heartedly. I ate my meal quickly, finishing and paying for it not even 10 minutes later. Returning my now empty plate and coffee cup, I sent the sweet woman a quick smile.

"I'll see ya later Meg, I gotta get to class. Professor Nix will have my head if I'm late again."

"See ya girlie. Give the kiddo a kiss for me, k?

"Will do." I power walked out of the café, quickly making my way to my car and heading for my final class of the week.

My class went off without a hitch, and I even managed to finish my Business Theory homework while paying attention to the professor's lecture. Rummaging around in my bag, I fished out the homework from last week and passed it up to the front of the row. I was feeling quite accomplished when I happened to glance into the back corner of the room.

Blue eyes as rich as the ocean gazed at me with unnerving stillness, dark eyebrows drawn into a thoughtful expression over those blue, blue eyes. His face was graced with a strong jaw line, paired with gorgeous cheekbones along with a straight nose that ran into a beautiful cupid's bow. Oh my word. He's fucking stunning.

I whipped myself around, blinking rapidly. Surely I was imaging the boy from last night? My brain was just craving male attention, that was all. This was that fucking barista's fault. He was overly nice to me, and now my brain is trying to compensate for the lack of male attention in my life. Stupid brain.

Cautiously, I sneaked a glance back at him. Nope, nope. He was definitely there, staring back at me, his full lips twitching into something that could almost be called a smile. Spinning back to the front, I forced myself to take a deep calming breath.

"Alright class, that will be all for tonight, please review chapters 7 and 8 and complete the comprehension quizzes for both of them. I expect them to be sitting on my desk first thing next week. Class dismissed."

I had just barely turned to pick my bag up from where I'd tossed in on the floor when there was suddenly a teenage boy standing within my personal space, his head cocked slightly to the side. We stared at one another for a moment before I found it to be too awkward and dropped my gaze. I cleared my throat quietly, grabbing my bag discreetly, and stuffing my book and papers into it haphazardly. The blush that rose to my cheeks when I realized he was still gazing at me unblinkingly could have made a tomato proud.

I ran a nervous hand over my hair, subconsciously trying to smooth the frizzy flyways down. My frazzled nerves made my lower lip tremble softly. I bit down on it gently, trying to stop the nervous tick. Those endless blue eyes zeroed in on my mouth, darkening the slightest bit before lazily traveling the planes of my face to meet my own eyes again.

"Umm…can I help you with something?"

My quiet question seemed to break him from his stupor. He blinked at me twice before he stepped back slightly and addressed me in an equally quiet tone.

"I have made you uncomfortable. How rude of me. I apologize." His gaze softened a touch and he once again traced my lips with his eyes, before turning abruptly and dismissing me quietly.

"Goodnight Alastrina. Stay safe." He was already down the stairs and out the classroom door before I could make my legs cooperate with my brain.

Holy cheese and rice.

What the fucking hell?

A/N: Wwwaaaahhhhh! You guys are the absolute best! I don't deserve such awesome readers! I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. These last couple days have been a little crazy. I plan on updating again soon, so please review!

(Because I forgot earlier on in the story)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the True Blood series. The only thing I own are my OCs and a plotline based on the TV series.


	5. Chapter 5

A:N/ I am so incredibly sorry. I am an awful author, I promised you guys that I would update quickly, and here it is, three and a half weeks later, and I'm just now getting around to updating. Gah, I'm the worst. I'm totally kicking myself in the rear right now. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for me being such a sucky author.

Sometimes, I do stupid things. I have tried cutting my own hair too many times to count. In the second grade, I broke my arm trying to prove that girls were better than boys. (I failed, by the way) I broke my best friend's nose fighting over who Steven Kora would fall in love with, either her or me, during sixth grade year. I committed social suicide by kissing Bobby "Four Eyes" Fink as a freshman in high school. And, quite possibly the stupidest thing I had ever done, in my senior year of high school, I gave my V card to a dark haired, blue eyed boy, whom I thought would love me forever.

Sometimes, I do stupid things. It's no secret. I guess that's why I wasn't all that surprised when I dashed out of the room, chasing after a boy with endless blue eyes.

"Hey! Wait!" With my bag haphazardly thrown over my shoulder, and my books clutched to my chest, I pushed myself to run a little faster.

"Hey! Slow down!" I whipped around a corner, almost losing my footing, throwing my hand against the wall to catch myself. Several students looked at me oddly as I maneuvered around them, apologizing hastily when I accidentally pushed a red headed girl. Catching a glimpse of his retreating back, I sidestepped the redhead and booked it after Blue. The nickname fit him quite well, not only because of his intense eyes, but also because of the deep aura of unhappiness that engulfed him.

"Will you please slow down?!" Blue slowed down, glancing behind him, before stopping completely and turning to face me full on. We were just outside the door of the building, standing in the cool night air. Now that I was up close to him, I could see that he was taller than me, which wasn't that hard to do, but still. Interesting looking tattoos peaked out at me from the collar of his shirt and the bottom of his rolled up sleeves. He wore a simple linen outfit, grey in color, that showed off said tattoos quite well.

"Geez," I gasped, winded. "You freakin' power walk, man." I held my sore ribs lightly; I wasn't really accustomed to running for long periods of time. The entire time I stood there gasping for air like an idiot, he watched me, his gaze curious and calculating.

"How do you know my name?" His lips twitched. It was unnerving really, standing this close to him. He was always watching, observing my movements and he barely freaking moved! Or blinked for that matter.

"I heard your name at the beginning of class, during roll call." I snorted in a most unlady-like way.

"Weak sauce man, none of the professors call me by my given name, I specifically requested that they didn't. You're gonna have to try a little harder than that, dude." The redhead from earlier passed us by, shooting me a nasty look. I brought my attention back to him, and noticed his confused expression.

"Dude? I am afraid I am unfamiliar with this terminology." Laughing lightly, I quirked an eyebrow in his direction, digging in my bag for my car keys at the same time.

"Umm, aren't all teenagers familiar with the word? I mean, that's pretty much the only thing that they call each other. Ha!" My grin was triumphant as I pulled my keys from the never ending bag.

"You think I am a young adolescent." It wasn't a question. Again, with the non-blinking stare.

"Well yeah, have you looked in the mirror lately? You don't look a day over sixteen or seventeen…err, I never got your name." I looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. Why am I getting so freakin' nervous? He's a kid for crying out loud! What's the worst thing he's gonna do? Quote some stupid profanity-ridden lyrics from an Eminem song at me?

"Godric." He stared at me unblinkingly, before turning his face slightly, closing his eyes lightly and inhaling deeply through his nose as a light evening breeze blew past us gently.

"Godric?" I pursed my lips, looking at him questioningly.

"My name. It is Godric." He stepped closer to me, avoiding a pack of sorority girls who had clearly had too much to drink. I furrowed my brow. I hadn't even realized that we had been steadily walking in the direction of my car.

"Well, Godric, you still haven't answered my original question."

"You are correct, I have not." His lips twitched again.

"Are you going to answer it?" I paused, glancing up at him through my bangs.

"Perhaps, in time." I could practically feel his eyes on me as I kept my gaze straight forward.

"That's not creepy or annoying at all." I huffed and stepped away from him, stalking towards my car.

Let me be the first to say, my 1986 Chevy Suburban is a freakin' beast. While it is true that there are much nicer cars in the world, I prefer driving Norris around. I love his burnt cinnamon color and the way his engine roars when it comes to life. I also happen to feel like a complete and total badass when I'm driving this car. I jammed the key into the driver's side doors, unlocking both of them, before throwing my junk in the backseat.

"You are displeased with this answer." Is everything that comes out of this kid's mouth a statement?

"No duh, Sherlock." My face scrunched up again and I pushed my curls out of my face. "Why do you talk like that anyway?"

"Sherlock? I have already told you my, name is Godric."He looked so genuinely confused that I to stifle a giggle, trying to play it off as a cough.

"It was a reference to the movie, and the TV show." He stared at me again, the endless blue of his eyes making it hard for me to look away. A gun shot fired off in the night, quite a ways away, but it was still enough to make me jump. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and chewed on it softly. I wrapped my arms tightly around my midsection. Where in the world was Godric's mom? And why in the hell was she allowing her son to roam the streets of Dallas at night?! I looked up at him again, finding his eyes were still, unsurprisingly, firmly on me. God, please don't let this be taken wrong.

"Look, I don't normally do this, but you're a kid, and if I was your mom, I wouldn't want you walking the streets at night, alone. Lemme drive you home, okay?" A flicker of shock and apprehension appeared in his face. His lips pinched and he gazed at me, studying me again.

"Let's get one thing clear, I am most certainly not hitting on you." He almost smirked, but nodded at me, almost patronizingly. "My mommy instincts are just overriding my common sense currently, alright? These streets are unforgiving, especially at night. So just, shut up and let me drive you home, otherwise I'll be never be able to sleep tonight, okay?"

He took a moment to think it over, brow furrowed and eyes remaining upon me the entire time. He finally nodded in acceptance of my offer.

"That would be acceptable." I smiled at him, before putting on my best mommy face.

"Don't make me regret this, alright? No funny business, mister. That means nada, zero, zilch, zip. Nothing at all. I'm just driving you home. Are you hearing me, Blue?" His brow quirked again. I answered his question before he could even ask.

"Blue. It's kinda the nickname I gave you, I hope you don't mind." Somehow I don't think he minded, if the look he was currently giving me was any indication.

"I suppose that will be alright."

I grinned at him cheekily before pulling myself up and into Norris, reaching across the seat to unlock his door, then shutting my own, and putting my seatbelt on.

"Well, come on Blue, I wanna get home at decent hour tonight." Before I had the chance to start the car, he was in the passenger seat looking at me expectantly, his seatbelt already on. I shook my head at him, a small smile on my face.

"Dude, you've got to stop that."

"Stop what?" I just shook my head at him, putting Norris into reverse and backing out before pulling away from the college, completely unaware of the eyes that had just watched our entire interaction.

A/N: Gah, I'm still sorry. I posted a picture of Norris to my profile (I think). Anyways, thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed or Reviewed! Y'all are the best, and I don't deserve you. Reviews make me smile! Lemme know if I'm doing something wrong, or if I'm not portraying anyone correctly, alright?


End file.
